


10:03AM

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to quiet a hyper person.  Set sometime during Series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10:03AM

They sat amongst the nodding flowers, silently regarding each other. He cocked an eyebrow, squirming a tiny bit under her gaze. 

She smiled sweetly, pointing to her watch. He scowled. 

She leaned back and let the peaceful landscape soothe her. Abruptly, his foot shot out, clipping her ankle sharply. 

At her narrowed eyes, he smiled with false apology. She pursed her lips as she planned retribution. 

Her watch alarm beeped. 

He exploded to his feet, crying, "Glad that's over!" 

"Three minutes without talking or bouncing - a record." 

But he'd already launched into a dissertation on flora and didn't hear.


End file.
